


Orion's Belt

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Shelby go stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion's Belt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon for Tyler and Shelby's first kiss. 
> 
> There is no angst here. Just adorableness. And flirting. And adorable flirting.
> 
> As for why they're stargazing, I believe that Shelby is passionate about multiple things, even if she's most passionate about dinosaurs.

After Shelby mentions that she hadn't gone stargazing in years, Tyler asks her if she wants to look at the stars with him. She agrees happily.

A few days later, as they sit in his jeep miles from the light pollution of Amber Beach staring up at the night sky together, she figures out very quickly that Tyler doesn't know much about astronomy. 

"What's that one there?" Tyler asks her, pointing towards the horizon. "The one with the three stars in a line."

"That's Orion," Shelby tells him, amused. "It's one of most well-known constellations."

"Well, I don't know it," Tyler replies, his tone soft and encouraging.

"Then I'll teach you," she says, delighted to be able to share this with him. "Those three stars are called 'Orion's belt'. You see that row of three smaller stars just under the first and second stars of the belt?" 

"Yeah," Tyler replies.

"The second star of that row -- the one in the center -- isn't a star at all. It's a nebula -- a massive cloud of gasses that's the birthplace of stars," she says.

"Cool," Tyler says heartily.

"As for the Orion constellation, there are four main stars around the belt." She points them out and names, "Betelgeuse, Bellatrix, Saiph and Rigel."

"You really like Orion," Tyler observes.

"It's my favorite constellation," she tells him. "Even as a kid, I could always find it in the night sky."

She turns her head to look at him and notices that he's looking back at her. Suddenly she feels mischievous.

"You're not paying attention," she accuses, her words playful and lacking heat.

He smiles, catching on. "I'm paying attention to you."

"You're not cute, Tyler Navarro," she tells him, feeling a smile of her own tug at her lips. "You're not cute at all."

Tyler says, completely straight-faced, "But _you_ are."

Shelby raises an eyebrow at him. He laughs and says, "What? It's true. And besides, you totally set yourself up for that one."

"That didn't mean you had to take it. That was terrible," she tells him and then she's laughing too.

When she catches her breath, she realizes that he's still staring at her.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks and she loves the way his voice sounds -- open, honest, and content and so characteristically _him_.

She leans across the space between their seats, and though he meets her half-way, it's not until she breathes, "Yes," against his lips that he kisses her.

Tyler pulls away afterwards and grins at her, and she finds herself grinning back at him automatically. "Thanks for inviting me out here," she tells him.

"Thanks for coming with me," he says. After a beat of comfortable silence, he jokingly adds, "I mean, who else is going to be able to tell me what--" He points up at a random star. "--that star is called."

Shelby doesn't even look. "That's the 'I want you to kiss me again' star," she tells him.

"Somehow I don't think that's what it's actually called," he says, closing the space between them.

"I'm pretty sure it is," she replies cheekily, and this time, they're both smiling as they kiss.

They part, but only far enough that they can stare into each other's eyes. Tyler doesn't break eye contact with her as he once again randomly points at the sky. "What about that star?" he asks.

"Hmmm. I wonder what that one could be called," she says, laughing, and leans in to kiss him again.


End file.
